1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for communicating during a communication session, and more particularly, to providing a notification of a user's activity during the communication session.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an internet and mobile communication network, a plurality of messaging applications is used to communicate with a plurality of users. During a first communication session between the plurality of users, it is imperative for the communicating users to instantly know the activity of the other user, particularly when a second activity has been established between a communicating user which interrupts the first communication session.
Existing methods fail to provide information about the second activity of other users to the communicating user in a suitable time frame, e.g., instantly. If a user attempts to manually update another user about the second activity, the first communication session may get interrupted. Also, the communicating user may not be aware of the reason for interruption during the first communication session until the user receives a status update. For example, user X and user Y are communicating through an instant messenger (IM) application, and during the first communication session, user X receives a call which interrupts the IM session established with the user Y. Existing methods do not allow user X to inform user Y about the interruption. Hence, user Y is not made aware of the interruption and the pending delay from user X, which may lead user Y to believe that user X does not wish to continue with the established IM session.
Due to above mentioned reasons, existing methods fail to update the information of the user's activity even when it is imperative during the first communication session with other users.